NaruHina- Young Love
by Crazed About NaruHina
Summary: Naruto comes back from his 3 year training and bumps into Hinata... only time will tell what will happen.
1. Coming home

This story starts of at the start of naruto shippuden.

XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxx

It is awsome being back home right Pervey-Sage? Naruto said as he entered the the doors of the Hidden Leave Village. Ya it it is Naruto. Jiraiya said with perverted thoughts in his mind.

Jiraiya's thoughts-

Oh i can't wait to do some "reaserch" at the bath house (Pervey-sage got a little blood coming out of his nose.) Pervey-Sage, are you ok? Naruto ask guessing the cause of his bleeding. Well no matter. Naruto said. I am dieing to to meet some of my old friends that i haven't seen in a while. Naruto said with excitement.

Naruto's Thoughts-

I still can't get why i can't get my mind of a certain dark blue haired girl with lavander eyes, Hinata... I wonder how much she has changed since i last say her 3 years ago. Naruto thought has he walked until he bumped into that very girl.

S-sory Na-Naruto-Kun. Hinata stutteredas she blushed a million different shades of red. I-I didn't meen to bump into you Naruto-kun. Hinata said. Oh thats don't worry Hinata-Chan. _He called me Hinata-Chan.. he finaly reconized me!_ Hinata said in her mind while she blushed red. Hey Hinata, are you sick because your face red? Naruto asked Hinata. Oh n-no Naruto-Kun, i'm not sick I-I am just a little hot. Hinata said shyly. Well how about me and you go hang out tomarrow and catch up on what we both did over the years. Hmm? Y-yes i w-would like that v-very much Naruto-Kun. Hinata said smiling. Ok cool. Naruto said to Hinata glad that she said yes. Well talk to you tomarrow then... i got to go talk to Lady Hokage. Naruto said running away. Bye N-Naruto-Kun. Hinata said blushing.

XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxx

Naruto knoked on the door to Lady Tsunade office. Come in. Said a vocie. Ahhh Naruto glad to see you back and look at how much you changed! Tsunade said to Naruto. Thank you Lady Tsunade. Naruto said. You wanted to give me something. Naruto said to Tsundea. Oh ya here. She handed him a key to a house. What is this for? Naruto asked. It is a key to your new house. Naruto was speechless. The house is 3 bed, 2 bath, and it has a small bath house in the back and as well as a traing yard with dummies and targets, oh and it is also has the all the thing you would need for a house, besides the food. She said to Naruto. T-thank you Lady Tsunade. Naruto said happaly. well why are you still here... check it out and go get your self some food, i bet you'r starving! She said as Naruto belly growled. Your right... thanks and see ya said as he ran out the window.

XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxx

Now that Naruto has bought his food, he is now going to check out the house the Hokage got him. Wow... Naruto said as he walked in the door. This place is amazing... Naruto said. Wow it is geting late, i guess i should try out the new bed. Naruto said to himself. He washed of and slept like a rock.

Well i hope you liked it, it was my first story and chapter, i plan on making more and there will be another one tonight!


	2. The house

Hope you guys like this one!

Naruto woke up at 6:00 and remebered he was going to meet up with Hinata today and that gave him the butterflies. Hmmm i guess i will findher after I take a shower and change. Naruto said to himself. After he took a shower and got ready, it was only 7:00 so he thought he should go eat Breakfast at his favorit food place to eat Ichirahu's. when he got there he sat down a waited to see the old man come by to take his order. why hello may I ta- NARUTO?! Is that you? the old man said. Yep the one and only. Naruto replied. I am so glad you'r back! Well what do ya want? I want 5 bowls of Ramen please. Naruto said. Ok just wait up.

XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxx

As naruto finished his bowl and paid for his food, it was 9:00. Wow. Naruto said. Time flies by. I should find Hinata now. He said to himself. After a hour of serching he finaly found her. Hinata! Naruto shouted running at her. O-oh hi N-Naruto-Kun. Hinata said blushing. Hey Hinata remember when i asked if you wanted to talk with me yesterday and catch up? Y-yes. Hinata said blushing even more just because she remembered that they were going to hang out. Coll come with me to my new house and we can chat there. Naruto said as she grabed her hand and started running. Hinata Blushed even more and ran with him. _He's taking me to his house!_ Hinata said in her mind and almost fell because she wasn't paying any attetion realy.

XXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxx

They now both got to the house and went inside. Ladies first. Naruto said with a grin. O-oh Thank you Naruto-kun. He is so sweet... oh do i wish i could tell him I love him so much. Hinata said in her mind. They chatted for a hour and then Naruto got a idea. Hey Hinata, go get a swimming suite. Naruto said out loud. W-what why? Hinata asked blushing. I have a small bath house and i wanted to use it so will you use it with me. Naruto said in a sweet vocie. U-uh ok Naruto-Kun I-I will be right back. Hinata said as she steped outside the door. Naruto started getting the bath house ready for use as Hinata was getting her swimming suite.

XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxx

Naruto herd A knocking on the door and he yelled "Coming" he was already in his trunkes when he oped the door. Come on in didn't move at all because she was to busy looking at Naruto's abs. Hinata noticed at what she was staring at and quickly said, O-oh ok Naruto-Kun. as she walked in the house, Naruto said, The bathroom is the second door to the left. Hinata nodded and went to change in the restroom. After a little while, she steped out in a 2 piece which was a lavander top and bottem. Naruto stood there thinking, wow she looks amazing and her curves are just... wow. Hinatta noticed Naruto staring at her and blushed a deep red. Naruto snaped out of it and said follow me. when they went outside, Naruto ran and jumped in the hot water to only jump out screaming "HOOOOOOOOOOT". Hinata said, Are y-you ok Naruto-kun Giggeling a little. ya i am fine. Naruto said as he slowly went in. Come in Hinata the water is grate! Hinata blushed and went in.

XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxx

a few minutes passed and Narurto wanted to have some fun and splashed Hinata with water. Opps, sorry Hinata, he said in a sarcastic tone. Hinata blushed and started spashing him with water. This continued on for a little while until naruto jumped up starting kissing Hinata on the lips. they contiued kissing for a shoort time untill Hinata said. Naruto-Kun... i have waited all my life for that to happen and it did and i can finaly say that I-I lo- I love you! Hinata blushed so many shades of red that she was glowing. I love you to Hinata-Chan and i am so stupied that I never told you that in the past, and because of this i am going to ask you a question... do you want to be my girlfriend? Hinata started feeling dizzy until she past out. Hmmm well i guess I will put her on the bed so she can sleep soundly. Naruto said as he picked her up and brought her into the house. he put her on the bed and kissed her on the head saying good night beautiful. Then he went to the living room and slept on the couch.

I hope you injoyed and i am now going to sleep so night!


End file.
